Memories
by Miss Lyla
Summary: Rin era uma garota que vivia apenas para ajudar a mãe doente.Vivendo numa Tókio fria que apenas lhe trazia sentimentos de angústia e tristeza ela encontra um novo sentido para a vida ao conhecer uma nova amiga num local meio...impróprio:um sanatório!Fic R


Capitulo 1- Intuicão

Os raios de Sol batiam no seu rosto. Ela se levantou e ainda sem abrir os olhos só tateando achou a porta do banheiro e foi até ele.Só abriu os olhos ao sentir a água gelada do chuveiro.Foi até o seu quarto só de toalha procurar o seu uniforme da escola.Quando voltou para o banheiro se vestiu e colocou creme no cabelo.Voltou para o quarto com o pente na mão.Ligou a tv.Estava passando o jornal das seis.Enquanto colocava os livros na mochila,penteava do melhor jeito que podia seus cabelos.Desligou a tv e foi para a cozinha,já havia acabado de se pentear, e preparou um café colocou em uma xícara e em cima de dois pratos duas torradas com manteiga.Na outra xícara colocou Nescau.Deu um suspiro e foi nesse instante que ela ouviu um grito:

-Amy!Traga o meu café imediatamente!Estou com fome!

A garota correu até o outro quarto e ao entrar se deparou com uma velha senhora ainda de camisola deitada na cama.

-Mamãe...eu não me chamo Amy!

-Não?-perguntou a velha

A menina balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Então o que aconteceu com Amy?Joseph a despediu?

-Não..não existe nenhum Joseph,mamãe.Nem nunca existiu nenhuma Amy.E o meu nome é Rin

-Como assim?É claro que Joseph existe ,é meu marido!E pare de me chamar de mãe.Eu não tenho filho.Joseph deve ter despedido Amy e contratado você.Foi isso que ele fez,não é?E você a mando dele quis me pregar uma peça logo de manhã.

Rin ia abrir a boca e dizer que não quando se lembrou da recomendação do médico.Então ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Arráh!Eu sabia!Isso é bem típico de Joseph.Então...er..qual é mesmo o seu nome?Lin?

-Rin- ela a corrigiu imediamente

-Pois bem..Rin!Eu sou a sua patroa Elizabeth Savers.Esse nome...Rin...é estrangeiro,não é?

A menina concordou com a cabeça.

-É japonês!

-Japonês!-falou a velha-Me desculpe,Rin mas me espanta uma menina japonesa saber falar inglês tão bem.Diga-me há quanto tempo está na Inglaterra?

-Desde os três anos-ela mentiu

-Muito bem,muito bem!Quero que sirva meu café aqui na cama,sim?

A menina concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto em direção a cozinha.Lá retirou do armário uma bandeja azul e colocou o café e as torradas e voltou para o quarto da velha.

-Aqui está o café!-ela disse enquanto colocava a bandeja na frente da velha

-Hummm...-Elizabeth olhou para o seu café da manhã- Vejo que é uma boa cozinheira- disse enquanto comia as torradas- Este bolo de morangos está uma delicia!

Rin apenas baixou a cabeça parecendo triste com o elogio da Sra.Savers .

-Agora,pode se retirar!-ela disse

Rin a obedeceu e saiu do quarto.Foi até a cozinha e comeu seu café em silêncio.Depois foi até o quarto desligou a tv e pegou a mochila.Enquanto fechava a porta do seu apartamento,a porta do apartamento ao lado se abriu revelando uma jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros amarrados num coque meio frouxo vestindo um macacão jeans com uma blusa roxa.Ela tinha os olhos verdes.

-Ohayo,Rin!A Sra.Kaede já acordou?

-Hai,Ayumi!-Rin respondeu sorrindo- Mamãe já acordou sim,mas...-seu sorriso desapareceu.

-Não se preocupe,Rin.Eu entendo...ela piorou,né?

A menina concordou com a cabeça.

-Obrigada por ficar cuidando dela toda manhã...

-Ora,Rin!Além de te ajudar eu me ajudo também.Pretendo me formar em enfermagem e é bom eu praticar.

-Arigato Ayumi-sama.

-Não é nada.

-Até mais!

A jovem de nome Ayumi sorriu e deu tchauzinho para Rin.Ela entrou no elevador.Assim que saiu deu de cara com Jaken,o síndico do prédio.

-Quero ssssssaber quando vai pagar o condomínio sssssenhorita Rin

-Logo,senhor Jaken!Logo!-disse a garota sorrindo

-Assssim esssspero

A menina deu tchauzinho para o homem e quando a porta do elevador fechou.Suspirou até o portão do prédio,o abriu e começou a caminhar.

Ela fazia esse trajeto todo santo dia.Seus dias eram sempre iguais.Tinha que cuidar da mãe doente por isso não saía muito.Ia para a escola de manhã enquanto sua vizinha Ayumi cuidava da velha Kaede e ás vezes quando Kaede piorava a levava até o sanatório do Dr.Yamato.Ela havia enlouquecido no começo do ano três meses depois da separação.Desde outubro do ano passado não via seu pai.No Natal ele mandara um cartão com a figura de uma árvore de natal na capa e dentro escrito Boas Festas e a sua assinatura.Rin não tinha dinheiro para interná-la,pelo menos ela não apresentava perigo para as outras pessoas.Só para ela mesma.Vivia num mundo de faz-de-conta,no fundo Rin desejava também viver nesse mundo.Ela tinha certeza que iria ser bem melhor do que o mundo que ela vivia.

Rin parou de caminhar e entrou numa banca.

-Ohayo!-O dono da banca a cumprimentou

-Ohayo!-ela disse enquanto procurava algo nas prateleiras

-Você vinha muito aqui quando pequena...depois parou.Mas nesse último ano vejo que voltou a ser freguesa...

-É verdade!- Ela sorriu

-E sempre vem atrás do mesmo mangá...er...qual é mesmo o nome?Ah,sim!O acordar dos anjos.

-Esse mesmo!-ela ainda sorria

-Pena que ele ainda não chegou...

-Não?-ela perguntou triste

-Não.Mas deve chegar amanhã pelo menos foi o que me disseram os fornecedores...Venha amanhã!

-Virei sim!-ela voltou a sorrir- Agora tenho que ir...

-Até mais menina!

Ela entrou na escola sem olhar para os lados e subiu as escadas correndo até chegar em frente a sua sala.Foi até a última carteira e se jogou a mochila em cima da carteira escondeu o rosto com os braços deitando em cima da mochila.Havia começado a chorar.E continuou chorando até se acalmar.O sono havia chegado

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Mas senhor Jaken o que iremos fazer?-perguntava uma menininha de quimono xadrez nas cores laranja e branco

-Iremossssss atrasssss do ssssssenhor SSSSSSSSesssssshomaru,é claro!-respondeu o iucai

-E onde ele está?-perguntou a menina

O iucai não soube responder.

-Senhorita Namatara!Senhorita Namatara! Acorde!

Rin abriu os olhos.Estivera sonhando.Na sua frente estava o seu professor de Inglês.

-Oro?

-Você estava dormindo na minha aula,senhorita Namatara.Pela segunda vez esse mês.

-Gomen nasai!

-É só isso que você sabe fazer!Pedir desculpas?

A menina acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Senhorita Namatara?-disse o professor enquanto dava as costas a sua aluna

-Hai?-Rin

-Faça uma redação de 50 palavras em inglês para amanhã!

Ela suspirou...

Abriu o caderno e tirou um a escrever.Ela escrevia desde o inicio do ano.Já havia escrito mais de vinte páginas.Pegou o lápis e começou:

-Mas senhor Jaken o que iremos fazer?-perguntou a pequena Rin

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A aula de inglês era o terceiro tempo.Depois dela veio o intervalo.Foi só no intervalo que ela notou que alguém não havia ido para aula.Desceu as escadas e foi direto para o pátio.Depois ainda desceu um rampa pequena até chegar no segundo pátio.Nele tinha uma escada bem no meio e do lado direito dessa havia a secretaria.Ao lado da secretaria estava um orelhão,ela retirou um cartão telefônico do bolso e colocando no aparelho começou a fazer uma ligação.

-Hai?

-Pois não?-a voz do outro lado da linha atendeu.

-Hãnh... Yoko?-a menina perguntou

-Ah!Hai, Rin!

-O Kohaco está?

-Não. Deve estar no consultório.

-Você sabe por que ele não veio para a escola hoje?

-Não.Gomen, Rin!

-Ok.Ja ne?

-Tchau, Rin!

A menina suspirou. Não gostava quando o amigo não vinha para a escola.Talvez pelo fato dele ser seu único amigo.Subiu as escadas e foi para a sua sala.Queria mergulhar no seu mundo dos sonhos.Um mundo em que tudo era cor-de-rosa e um mundo bem mais feliz.E esse mundo era a história que escrevia.Era um pouco de tudo.Romance,aventura,drama,...

A personagem principal era uma garotinha de uns 10 anos que tinha o seu nome, Rin.Vivia na Era Feudal japonesa na campainha de um lindo iucai chamado Seshomaru e de um youkai chamado Jaken.A menininha Rin não era a única personagem principal da história.Havia uma garota de nome Kagome que atravessava um poço para chegar na era feudal já que a menina vivia nos tempos atuais.Tinha como amigos um meio-iucai de nome Inuyasha,uma exterminadora chamada Sango,um monge budista de nome Miroku e um kitsune que se chamava Shippou. Rin não sabia da onde tirava a idéia para esses a possível exceção do nome Kagome,que ela tinha certeza ter tirado esse nome de uma canção de roda que ela cantava quando pequena.Ela não sabia bem o porquê mas a única coisa que a acalmava é escrever essa história.

-Senhor Seshomaru?Quem é ela?-a menina Rin perguntou

O iucai não respondeu apenas continuou a olhar a mulher na sua frente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As horas passam rápido quando você se diverte mas as vezes elas custam a passar.Naquele dia,para Rin as horas passaram lentamente...até que o sinal batesse indicando que estava na hora de ir para a escola.Era 11:30.Ela foi andando para casa como sempre fazia,lá em cima o céu estava de um azul bastante alegre e o sol brilhava intensamente na Terra a menina Rin continuava a fazer o caminho para a casa.Quando chegasse casa iria telefonar para Kohaco de novo,talvez o amigo estivesse doente embora Rin descartasse essa idéia,Yoko dissera que Kohaco estava no consultório...será que seu pai é que estava doente?Finalmente ela avistou o seu prédio e entrou nele.Ao chegar no quinto andar,tirou um molho de chaves do bolso e abriu o apartamento de número 50,ao acender a luz deparou-se com o que parecia ser um pequeno montinho em frente a porta da cozinha,da sala Rin avistou o que tinha certeza que era a sua mãe.

-Mamãe?-ela se ajoelhou na frente da senhora e perguntou meio insegura com a reação da mesma.

A velha Kaede levantou o rosto e avistou a garota.Seus olhos expressavam medo.

-Eles estão me perseguindo...estão me perseguindo...-ela falou em sussurros quase inaudíveis.

Rin apenas respirou profundamente diante da resposta dela.Ela devia ter imaginado...

Levantou-se e depois de tranqüilizar a velha Kaede a ajudou a se levantar e pegando sua mochila com os seus livros saíram do apartamento.Nas ruas a velha senhora olhava para tudo amedrontada e tremia.Rin sussurrava palavras no seu ouvido a fim de acalmá-la.Pegaram o metrô e assim que se sentaram Kaede Namatara se virou e perguntou para a sua filha:

-Você tem certeza de que esse senhor pode me ajudar,Rin?-ela estava evidentemente amedrontada

A garota concordou com a cabeça.

-Hum hum.Yamato é um ótimo detetive...bastante esperto.

No ínicio quando isso acontecia Rin se sentia mal por mentir para a sua mãe mas depois meio que se acostumou.A gente se acostuma com tudo na vida...foi uma frase que lera num livro,agora não se lembrava muito bem da história mas tinha certeza de que fora isso que a mãe da personagem principal dissera a ela quando foi mandada a força para o internato na França.

Quando o metrô parou e ela e Kaede saltaram naquela estação elas precisaram apenas subir as escadas rolantes e andar umas 3 quadras até chegar no destino.Era um prédio enorme todo cor-de-rosa com cara de mansão,Rin se identificou no porteiro eletrônico e logo ela e a mãe entraram.O primeiro aposento que viram foi uma sala enorme pintada de cor-de-rosa do outro lado do aposento sobre o balcão estava uma jovem falando no telefone.Ao ver Rin e a velha Kaede pediu com um gesto que elas se aproximassem depois desligou o telefone e se virou para Rin.

-Hai,Rin!Meu pai já está esperando a senhora Kaede,pode pedir para ela entrar.

-Obrigada Sango!

Sango Yamato era a filha do Dr.Yamato o médico da mãe de Rin.Dois anos mais velha que a amiga estava estudando para o vestibular e pretendia fazer psicologia assim como o pai.

-Ora,Rin...não precisa nem agradecer- Sango sorria

Dona de um belo corpo cheio de curvas Sango com seus 18 anos era bastante bonita.Cabelo negro presos num rabo de cavalo com olhos da mesma cor era amiga de Rin há 3 anos.

Depois que a mãe entrara na sala do pai de Sango, Rin se virou para a amiga e perguntou.

-E o Kohaco?

-Está lá fora cuidando de alguns enfermos..quer que eu vá chama-lo?

-Hãnh hãnh

Sango contornou o balcão e se encaminhou para uma porta branca aberta que dava para ver parte de um jardim de uma grama muito verde.Se lembrando de que devia fazer os deveres de casa inclusive a redação de inglês ela se sentou numa dentre as muitas cadeiras laranja do consultório,abriu a mochila e pôs-se a estudar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"E agora,Rin?Como é mesmo que se faz esse calculo?Pense...não pode ser tão difícil assim...Ande! x mais y igual a oito...e x ao quadrado mas y ao quadrado mais xy igual a quarenta e nove..."

-Faça o delta!

Rin se assustou...nem percebera que havia uma garota sentada ao seu lado..

"Será que pensei em voz alta?"

-Delta igual a b-4ac!

De repente o cérebro de Rin processara o que ela havia dito e se virou para o livro...realmente ela estava certa!Era só tirar o delta...

-Obrigada!-Rin deu um dos seus mais belos sorrisos.

-De nada-A garota sorrira também mais fora um sorriso tão triste...

Depois que Rin acabou os exercícios de matemática foi que se deu conta...ela estava num consultório...o consultório do Dr.Yamato... e o consultório do pai de Sango e Kohaco era...um sanatório...A menina ao seu lado certamente era uma das enfermas mas se ela era doida como é que podia resolver equações de segundo grau?

Assustada,Rin se virou e a observou mais atentamente.Ela parecia olhar para a parede do consultório mas certamente estava com o pensamento longe...usava um vestido branco de manga longa(que nem o da Pitty naquele clipe de Anacrônico) seus cabelos pretos ondulados iam até a cintura e ela tinha uma franja enorme que escondia os seus olhos..

-Licença...mas como você fez aquele calculo?-Rin se dirigira a garota

-Pensei que você ia esquecer...-a garota dava um meio-sorriso

-Esquecer de quê?-indagou

-De que estamos num local onde só vivem loucos e que nenhum deles poderia fazer uma equação de segundo grau..

Rin sentiu a boca escancarar mas bem nessa hora Sango a chamou em frente a porta branca que dava para o foi na direção da amiga...

-Sango?-perguntou enquanto andavam pelo imenso jardim- Quem era aquela menina ao meu lado?

-Ah!Impossível não notar a Kagome não é mesmo?-Sango

Rin não sabia explicar bem o porquê mas assim que ouvira aquele nome sentiu seu coração dar um salto...

"Kagome...o nome dela é Kagome.O mesmo nome da garota da minha história...calma,Rin!Foi só uma coincidência...só isso..."

-Sango...porque ela está aqui ela me parece tão...

-Lucida-Sango completou a falta de Rin-quando ela chegou aqui pareceu isso para min também mas depois...

-O que aconteceu?-Rin estava curiosa.

- Esqueça.É melhor você nã o saber...

Rin não falou nada mais sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada.O quê,é que ela não sabia, apenas...sentia.E sua intuição sembre fora boa e por acaso não era dessa vez que ela iria errar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hai!

se esconde atrás de uma parede

Eu sei q era pra atualizar Os garotos da casa ao lado(que eu não atualizo desde o ano passado começa a assobiar e olhar para o lado)me desculpem mas eh q o q aconteceu foi:

a)Papai me proibiu d usar o laptop dele e demorei séculos para ele comprar um pc novo(pelo menos agora o pc veio c/ tela plana!)

b)Começei a me ferrar(literalmente)na scola

c)O cap q eu tinha feito foi engolido pela reformatagem do laptop d papai,só se salvou alguns caps d outras fics q eu tava tentandu escrever(inclusive essa)

d)Falta d inspiração

e)estresse

f)Fiquei bastante doente durante um certo periodo

g)Naum sei mais o q falar...

Bem...é isso!Espero que gostem da fic!

Enjoy this!

Kisses,

L.E.H(Ah!Aqui é a Lyla Higurashi,é só que acrescentei o Evans ao meu sobrenome...n.n)


End file.
